


Debí haber hecho esto antes (Traducción)

by ray_gun



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Fratt - Freeform, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Slash, Smut, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_gun/pseuds/ray_gun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Porno sin trama"<br/>Viejos enemigos/compañeros de equipo resuelven la tensión sexual<br/>Traducción de uno de mis fanfics favoritos escrito por @CanAm77</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debí haber hecho esto antes (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

Continuaban forcejeando hasta que Matt gruñó “Detente, Frank! Ya se fue” Tomó algo de valor y tiró a Frank al piso agarrándolo de las muñecas. Los años pasaban y lo único que hacían era pelear pelear y pelear. Cuál era el punto? Frank seguía batallando bajo suyo y, mierda, si que era fuerte para alguien que no tenía súper poderes. Sus cuerpos intercambiaban posición, buscando dominar. Hasta que Frank se quedó quieto, Matt no podía exactamente ver su rostro, pero su latido se aceleró y sonó con más fuerza, como si estuviese nervioso o avergonzado. Entonces cayó en cuenta de la comprometedora posición en que se encontraban, Matt entre las piernas de Frank, empujándolo al piso.

“Déjame ir” Ya casi no había enojo en su tono de voz, sonaba ahora más plano.

Matt sentía la temperatura aumentar entre ellos.

“Murdock!”

“No.”

“Qué?!”

“Por qué debería? Por cuántos años hemos estado peleando ya? ...Y por qué no me rindo?” 

No quería librarlo, quería sentir un poco más la tensión y el calor que había entre ellos. Frank comenzó a quejarse. El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza hasta rozarle la oreja con los labios “Te voy a soltar las muñecas pero no quiero que te muevas. Entendiste?”  
Y sí, tenía que claro que cuando uno peleaba la sangre fluía, a veces hacia los sitios equivocados. Pero no podía evitar pensar en cómo se sentiría tener a Frank desnudo moviéndose contra él. Percibió la afirmación de Frank y le soltó las manos. Ahora no distinguía que latido estaba más agitado. Realmente iba a hacer esto? Sep, esa era su boca descendiendo a la de Frank, sus labios apenas tocando los otros muy quietos bajo él. No pudo evitar sonreír, Frank aún no movía sus manos del piso. Presionó sus labios contra los suyos otra vez. Se incorporó y lo miró.

“Qué estas haciendo? La voz de Frank estaba turbada, “Matt?”

Nunca lo llamaba Matt, siempre le decía Murdock, cabeza de cuernos o algún insulto.  
El pelirrojo se quitó la máscara como si Frank necesitara confirmar que realmente era él. En eso estaba hasta que lo golpeó la culpa. No tenía derecho de besar a Frank.  
“Perdóname” Retrocedió y se paró. Le ofreció una mano y lo levantó.

“Se te deben estar acabando las ideas para detenerme”

“Crees que recurriría a eso?”

Frank se encogió de hombros y se fue, dejando a Matt pasmado.

***

Habían pasado un par de días y Frank había evitado pensar en lo que pasó. Era horriblemente vergonzoso tener una erección, mientras te empujaban al piso y te besaban. Y no cualquiera, sino Daredevil. Suspiró y se acomodó en la simple silla de su sala de estar, se preparó un trago de whisky y trató de descansar un poco por el resto del día.

Golpearon suavemente la puerta. Su mano instintivamente fue al arma de su muslo mientras se paraba y abría la puerta de su apartamento. Sus cejas se juntaron cuando se encontró con Murdock vestido de civil 

“Ni siquiera voy a preguntar como me encontraste” Se volteó y volvió a la sala de estar, sin invitar a Matt, pero sabiendo que este lo seguiría. No estaba de humor para sea lo que fuese esto. Matt lo tomó del brazo y lo volteó.

“Estás enojado conmigo?”

Frank alzó una ceja

“Siempre estoy enojado contigo”

“No, me refiero a si estás enojado por lo que pasó”

“Claro, perdí a ese maldito por tu culpa”

Matt sacudió la cabeza, “Sabes a lo que me refiero”

Frank lo miró, tratando de averiguar cual era su problema. Ni si quiera había entendido que es lo que había pasado esa vez, supuso que había sido obra del calor del momento, demasiada fricción. Pero al momento siguente Matt lo estaba presionando contra la muralla, mordisqueandolo y besandolo en el cuello. La inesperada y cálida sensación era agradable.  
"Murdock, que estás haciendo?” La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la mano de Matt agarrándolo de las caderas y juntando sus cuerpos. Tomó un puño del cabello de Matt y tironeó su cabeza hacia atrás, “Te pregunté, que estás haciendo?”

“Quiero sentir tu cuerpo caliente en la cama. O en la mesa... da igual. Dime que no quieres una noche sin que te importe una mierda lo que pasa ahí afuera”

Frank procesó lo que Matt estaba diciendo. Entre las sábanas con su viejo enemigo/compañero de equipo. Era una muy, muy mala idea. No la peor cosa que había hecho en la vida, pero aun así. Y no es que la idea no fuese atractiva, porque sí lo era. Murdock era esbelto y agraciado. Y a pesar de que normalmente los hombres no eran lo suyo, había mucha tensión e historia entre ellos, será por eso que sus labios se abrieron y se acercaron a los de Matt, haciendo exactamente lo que no debería estar haciendo.

***

Matt se sorprendió un poco cuando Frank lo besó. Claro, eso no tenía sentido después de todo el problema que tuvo tratando de convencerlo. Creyó que iba a ser rechazado por un Punisher muy enojado. Pudo saborear el agudo vaso de licor y sentir el áspero rostro de Frank contra el propio. Quizá no era lo correcto, pero sí lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir algo. 

Sus manos se animaron a la tarea, sintiendo y buscando a tientas con necesidad. Su lengua se deslizó por los labios de Frank, luego dentro de su boca, volviendo el beso más profundo y agresivo. Ambos se habían quedado sin aire cuando decidieron romper el beso.

Frank se rio un poco y descansó su frente contra la de Matt “Eso fue largo”  
Comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa al pelirrojo mientras este dejaba sus gafas a un lado. “Ven aquí”

Frank rodeó a Matt con su brazos, se sintió bien cuando esas tibias y maltratadas manos se deslizaron por su espalda. Este deslizó una mano bajo la camisa de Frank, sintiendo el gracioso y duro músculo de su espalda, cubierto por una gran cantidad de cicatrices. Empujó el labio inferior de Frank a su boca, mordiendo su suave carne hasta que se quejó. Siguió besándolo mientras sus manos se ocupaban de desabrocharle el cinturón y bajarle los pantalones. Su boca estaba por todo su cuello y rostro mientras su mano hacía curvas en su erección.

“Ponte de rodillas” Matt obedeció y Frank se apoyó contra la muralla.

Matt lo sostuvo de las caderas, lamiendo desde la base de su pene hasta la punta, luego, succionando la cabeza entre sus labios. Los dedos de Frank jugaban con su cabello, tironeando despacio. Matt atrajo a Frank más profundo en su garganta hasta que sintió que se iba a ahogar, chupando de atrás hacia adelante. Era agradable escuchar los pequeños gemidos y quejidos que el moreno trataba de suprimir. Su mano lo bombeaba, sacudiendo duro y rápido mientras le succionaba el glande.

“Mierda… Matt…” Gruñó Frank.

Matt apretó a Frank en su boca mientras su mano seguía acercándolo al orgasmo. Alternaba entre mamarlo y besarle la punta. Frank se tensó, su pene palpitaba en la mano de Matt, y derramó el semen en su boca. Frank lo ayudó a levantarse, abrazándolo y dándole un profundo beso mientras terminaban de quitarse la ropa, tratando de hacerse camino hasta la cama de Frank. Matt lo empujó para quedara de espalda, y se sentó sobre él, ansioso por follárselo. "Lubricante?"  
Nota que Frank ha levantado una ceja y lo mira de forma ligeramente sorprendida, pero indica hacia el velador. Matt lo encuentra entremedio de unos cuchillos y un par de pistolas. Aplicó una capa en su pene y frotó un poco en la entrada de Frank, no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que habia deseado tanto algo. Presionó con fuerza y delicadeza dentro de Frank, lentamente meciendo sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, dejando que se ajustara. Deslizó una de sus manos por debajo, agarrando su trasero para finalmente entrar por completo. Frank respiraba pesado y lo abrazaba manteniéndolo cerca, mientras Matt lo embestía más rapido, él moreno mordía y tironeaba la oreja y mandíbula del pelirojo. De pronto Matt enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Frank, gimiendo y sujetandoló con fuerza mientras se venía.

Reposaron enredados y jadeantes por un rato, hasta que eventualmente se quedaron dormidos.

***

Matt se derpertó, con su pierna sobre las caderas Frank y la cabeza rozando la parte de atras su cuello. Se estiró contra el y este se dio vuelta a mirarlo, "Sigues aquí."

"Necesitas que me vaya a una hora determinada?" Preguntó Matt.

"No, solo estaba sorprendido".

Matt sonrió, "Y bueno... te vas a deshacer de este apartamento ahora que lo encontré?"

"Depende"

"De qué?"

"De que vengas a visitarme y no mandes a Los Vengadores o algo así a que me atrapen"

"Me gustaría, y no"

"Entonces quizás puedas persuadirme para conservarlo" Frank besó las clavículas de Matt.

"Mmmm, y como podría persuadirte?"

"Bueno, iré a tomar una ducha, quizá podamos pensar en algo" Frank se levantó y no hizo ningún enfuerzo en disimular que había tomado el lubricante.

Matt se recostó de espalda y escuchó a Frank encender la ducha, se levantó y se le unió. "Pensé que necesitarías compañía"

"Definitivamente"

Matt se apoyó en la repisa mientras Frank lamía y succionaba la parte de atrás de sus hombros. Frank lo rozó para que separara sus pies. Dos dedos bien lubricados rodearon y presionaron en su entrada. Dejó caer su cabeza y soltó un pequeño gemido. La mano libre de Frank ló sujetó del cabello y lo acercó para morderle y lamerle la oreja.

La voz de Frank era profunda y vibraba contra la oreja de Matt. "Te voy a coger contra la muralla y no me detendré hasta que te vengas gritando mi nombre"

Matt sintió las rodillas débiles como estaba dolorosa y completamente erecto. Frank lo soltó del cabello y deslizó la mano para tentar su pene, apenas deslizando las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel. Matt dejó ir un gemido frustrado cuando un tercer dedo se introdujo. Se sentía muy estirado y eso lo ponía nervioso, teniendo en cuenta que Frank era más grueso que eso.

Frank sacó los dedos y derramó más lubricante dentro y en su pene. Matt se volteó para darle un largo e intenso beso. Frank en respuesta mordió y tironeó el labio inferior de Matt hacía sí.

Matt ya estaba deshecho, sus sentidos elevados volviéndose locos. Frank lo empujaba hacia el agua, lo que duplicaba la sobrecarga en sus sentidos. La temperatura extra, el sonido y la sensación del agua lo hacían sentir mareado. La boca de Frank estaba por todas partes mientras lo levantaba y lo presionaba contra la muralla. Comenzó a quejarse entretanto la caliente punta del pene de Frank se introducía en el. Suspiró con sus pulmones llenos de aire caliente y humedo. La ardiente agua caía mayoritariamente sobre la espalda de Frank, aun asi le llegaba a las piernas como rodeaba la cintura de Frank con ellas. Era demasiado, quería decirle a Frank que se detuviera, pero este movía la boca contra su oreja, diciendóle las cosas más obscenas que jamás había escuchado. Que cuanto lo necesitaba y lo apretado que estaba su culo y lo bien que sabía su boca. Matt hacia lo único que podia, mordisquarle los hombros y gemir, rogándole que lo hiciera más duro. Suplicando por más, mientras se le escapaban lágrimas porque no sabía si quería vernise o gritar con la avalancha de sensaciones.

Frank apretó el trasero de Matt mientras movía sus caderas rápido y duro, clavando su grueso pene en el corrompido hombre que tenía contra la muralla. Ajusta un poco al pelirrojo para poder sostenerlo con un solo brazo, deslizando la otra mano entre sus cuerpos para agarrar el necesitado pene. Matt está casi gritando en su oreja, suplicando venirse, gimiendo mientras se enreda y lo agarra. Sus uñas enterrándose en su piel mientras Frank lo bombea rápido y con fuerza. Cubre la boca de Matt con la suya, introuciendo su lengua en su boca, buscando que cada pedacito de su cuerpo esté dentro de Matt. Matt se arqueó contra el, gimiendo mientras eyaculaba salpicando a ambos, su cuerpo teniendo espasmos contra Frank.

Matt se dejó caer sin fuerzas sobre el moreno, teniendo el orgasmo más intenso de su vida mientras Frank continuaba flexionándose contra él. Comenzó a respirar más pesado, y a embestir más corto y rápido. Agarrándolo con fuerza, buscando sostenerse en su cuerpo resbaloso. Gruñó obsenidades contra su cuello y se vino dentro de él. Se quedaron un largo rato jadeando, pegados el uno al otro bajo el agua caliente. Matt de pronto sintió los labios de Frank convertirse en una sonrisa apoyada sobre su mejilla. "Qué?" Preguntó Matt.

"Estaba pensando en lo bonito que se ve tu trasero en ese traje. Me gustaría follarte con él puesto alguna vez"

"Oh, entonces ya te habías fijado en mi culo?"

"Como no hacerlo? Es rojo y redondo. Y muy bonito"

Matt se rió mientras Frank comenzó a limpiarlo suavemente, "Solo estas intentando halagarme para que vuelva"

Frank se encongió de hombros y lo besó en los labios. "Quizás. O quizás volverás de todos modos"

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera traducción, fue más difícil de lo que me esperaba  
> Muchas gracias a CanAm por dejarme traducirlo, thank you! Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
